


Push

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can do more, Dean knows he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

"Harder," Dean grunted.

"Fucking hell, I can't. This is it. I am giving you all I have," Sam said from behind him.

"Then try a different angle," the older brother ordered with a grunt.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Sorry, I'm only human."

Dean's face lit up at hearing his brother's confession. "Do you think Cas…"

"No, we are not calling Castiel for this."

"Come on Sm, you said it yourself, you're only human. You can't help me. So what's wrong with asking for a little heavenly help?"

"Tell me you're kidding right now."

"Look down and tell me I'm joking. Either push it harder or…"

"Or just call AAA for a tow truck to get this beast unstuck."

"Don't you listen to that brute baby girl. You're not a beast, you are the most beautiful thing to ever grace this earth, and if the tow truck guy hurts you… well, we're out where no one can hear him scream."

Sam wisely walked away. Frankly, he was sure that his brother had lost his mind a long time ago.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: Push It by: Salt 'N' Pepa


End file.
